The present invention relates to the use of melamine aldehyde-type polymers to inhibit pitch deposition in pulping and papermaking processes. More particularly, this invention relates to inhibiting the deposition of pitch on machinery used in pulping and papermaking processes and to the removal of pitch from machinery used in pulping and papermaking processes.
Pitch continues to be a problem in pulp and paper mills. It is believed that the problems caused by the build up of pitch on pulp and papermaking machinery and in the final paper cost the pulp and paper industry many millions of dollars per year in lost production. Pitch, as used herein, may be generally defined as any resin-based deposit of widely varying composition originating in the extractive fraction of wood. The extractive fraction of wood is one of the four principal components of wood. The other three are cellulose, lignin, and hemicellulose. The extractive fraction is defined as a complex mixture of substances which are soluble in water, alcohol, benzene, ether, and/or acetone. The extractive fraction, which generally makes up from about 3% to 10% of the weight of wood, contains such components as low molecular weight carbohydrates, terpenes, aromatic and aliphatic acids, alcohols, tannins, color substances, proteins, lignins, alkaloids, and soluble lignins.
Pitch is a major problem in pulp and papermaking because it (1) agglomerates and also occludes other matter to form visible "dirt" in the final paper, (2) plates out and collects on machinery used in pulping and papermaking process such as screens, filters refining equipment, pulp washers, and paper machines, and (3) reduces pulp brightness and brightness stability. The composition and amount of pitch deposited on pulping and papermaking machinery and in the final paper varies with the time of the year the trees are harvested, the type of wood, and the type of the pulping process used. For example, wood pulped from trees cut in the early spring and fall generally contains more pitch than wood pulped from trees cut at other times during the year. Pitch deposited in softwood Kraft mills tends to have a relatively larger abietic acid to fatty acid-ester ratio than pitch found in hardwood Kraft mills, and pitch deposit problems are generally somewhat more severe in sulfite mills. The sulfite pulping process removes only about one half of the resins and fatty esters leaving a considerable portion of these materials encapsulated within the cellulose fibers. However, these encapsulated materials are released by the shearing forces of pulping and papermaking processes and thus pitch deposits are more prevalent in the stock preparation area and on the paper machine. Pitch problems can be quite bothersome in mechanical pulp mills, including groundwood, TMP, CTMP, and semi-chemical pulping processes, particularly those that utilize softwoods. This is because there is little chemical degradation of the fatty acid esters and resin esters. Therefore, those materials are not washed out and tend to remain dispersed in the aqueous system of the pulping process.
The presence of calcium carbonate in the pulping process exacerbates the problem of pitch deposition on pulp and papermaking machinery. Crystallized calcium carbonate can provide nucleation sites for precipitated metal soaps thereby producing hydrophobic particles which coalesce with other particles to form a pitch deposit.
There have been many attempts over the years to eliminate pitch problems by adding pitch control agents to pulping and/or papermaking processes. While more thorough pulp washing may help to reduce pitch problems, the most common methods of treatment involve the addition of dispersants or adsorbant fillers to the furnish. For example, treatments may involve the use of alum, talc, anionic pitch-control agents such as polynaphthalene sulfonates or modified lignosulfonates, cationic pitch control agents such as polyquaternary ammonium polymers, methylcellulose derivatives and nonionic surfactants. None of these treatments are believed to be particularly effective.
Examples of the use of poly quaternary ammonium polymers as pitch control agents can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,461. The '461 patent discloses the use of water soluble dicyandiamide-formaldehyde condensates to prevent pitch deposition on machinery used in pulping and papermaking processes. By contrast, the instant invention utilizes water insoluble acid colloids.
Examples of attempts to control pitch with other types of compounds or processes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,055; 3,895,164; 3,896,046; 3,992,249; 4,313,790.
Zirconium chemicals have also been used to control pitch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,361.
The instant melamine formaldehyde-type polymers are widely used in water treatment, particularly in the treatment of paint spray booths. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,059, 4,629,572, 4,935,149 and 5,068,279.
However, the use of melamine formaldehyde-type polymers to control pitch deposition in papermaking is not known or suggested in the art.
As indicated above, the present invention relates to the inhibition and/or control of pitch in papermaking operations. A copending, commonly assigned application (U.S. Ser. No. 08/023,988; filed Mar. 1, 1993) relates to the control of "stickies" using substantially the same chemistry as is discussed herein. While pitch is defined as the material comprising naturally occurring resinous materials and gums liberated during the screening, heating and refining processes that occur during papermaking, stickies are defined as synthetic additives which enter into paper furnishes. More particularly, stickies are defined as adherent deposits caused by organic materials used in paper and board converting operations which are typically introduced into paper machine furnishes with recycled fibers. The word "stickies" is derived from the fact that the resultant deposits stick to wires, felts, and other parts of paper machine. Stickies are a diverse mixture of synthetic materials ranging from hot-melt and pressure-sensitive adhesives to binders and coatings for inks or wet strength resins. Polymeric examples include, for example, polyethylenes, polybutadiene-styrenes, polyvinylacetates and polyacrylates.